B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S.
The B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. The B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. corp was formed shortly after the first set of bio-experiments started going on rampages. Obviously the government decided a force to take out their creations were necessary to clean up their mess. B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. stands for Bio-Research Expermental Assassination Corp Execution Recovery Squads. This is an advanced unit that was created by the government. They were dispatched to take out the renegade experiments produced through the bio-engineering experiments performed on kids. These units are more advanced than a traditional military soldier. They are typically equipped with heavier armor and linked H.U.D. devices hooked up within their helmets. They also have been trained in tactical combat maneuvers. These are the best of the best in all regards of the military units. Now these units typically move in smaller squads than most military forces. They tend to move in teams of three however some have been known to move as two man teams or even by themselves. Due to the on sight military base, they are never without an arsenal to pick from. The B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. Arsenal The B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. have been authorized to use a fair bit of more advanced tactical gear. As stated before their helmets are equipped with a H.U.D. that is interlinking with the other members of that B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. squad. This means that they are able to assign a targeting marker to an identified living being. That marker can then be seen by all B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. in that squad, meaning they all now know what one knows. These markers don't last forever and if the being in question leaves the sight of all interlinked headsets then the marker is erased until reassigned. Their suits are also equipped with performance enhancing modifications that allow the person to move faster, react quicker, and lift more than twice their normal capacity. That is what allows them to get around so well while wearing the heavy armor that they have. Another important thing to note is that their weapons are loaded with bullets that when fired deliver a serum into anything it hits. this serum is used to counter the effects of the bio-engineering experiments performed. this will effectively remove the access an experiment has to its abilities for approximately 30 seconds. Yes its not much, but to a hyper advanced tactical force 30 seconds can be devastating. Exiled Militia B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. Now there is a strange thing to mention. In the time after the experiments being released into society and before the exile and extermination order on them, some decided to join the military themselves. Interestingly enough these experiments were not killed immediately and instead were given a choice. They were told that they can either help hunt other experiments like them and exterminate them until a time when they were all wiped out and then be granted freedom and pardons. Or, they were to leave the military immediately, renounce their citizenship, give up their humanity, and be shot on sight. Indecently many chose to stay in the military and fight other experiments. These people were moved to a special branch of the B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. They were like the regular B.R.E.A.K.E.R.S. only they have their own bio-engineered abilities to use to help them hunt the experiments. These were the main group of the corp that decided to go in solo positions or in two man teams. They are the ultimate in militia and quite possibly the worst traitors to the Exiled. Category:Faction Category:Breaker